Paranoia
by Shingderp
Summary: Keyshipping oneshot, with lots of onesided side pairings. In which almost everyone has a crush on Yuma, Shingetsu snaps, and Yuma and Astral take a suspiciously long time upstairs. (Set sometime during season 4, but before episode 96.) Crack-ish?


**Hi again! On the first story I posted I said that I wrote another before it but it was awful. Looking back at it, I decided it wasn't as bad as I thought (Not to mention, it was actually more popular on tumblr than the one I already posted here), so... I've decided to post it! This was mainly an attempt to try working on writing characters I wouldn't usually focus on, such as a lot of the minor characters.**

**Almost kinda crack? Not sure...**

**I did one of those prompt meme things on tumblr, and this was one of the requests (From ****Olatana****, thank you my glorious keyshipping friend owo) , so... I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

><p><em> Prompt - Do Not Disturb (Using the characters Yuma and Astral)<em>

_Words - 1664_

_Rating - K_

_Setting - Set sometime during season 4, but before episode 96._

_Shipping/s - Keyshipping, with bits of onesided Skyshipping, Cattobingushipping, Bazookashipping, Sharkbaitshipping, Dokidokishipping, and Foilshipping._

_Summary - _ _In which almost everyone has a crush on Yuma, Shingetsu snaps, and Yuma and Astral take a suspiciously long time upstairs._

_Warning/s - None_

_Disclaimer - Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately I can't remember who actually owns this one, but Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, so let's just stick with that._

* * *

><p>"Yeesh… What's Yuma even up to in there?!" Kotori grumbled to herself. Yuma had locked himself away in his attic room upstairs and left the numbers club, along with the Kamishiro siblings, Kaito and Anna in his regular bedroom.<p>

"Nya… I don't know…" Kathy whined. "But if he doesn't hurry up, he's going to be late for the dueling tournament he told us about..!"

"It's his own fault if he is," Shark murmured, arms folded and leaning against the wall. "I'm not waiting here much longer."

"To summarize, he's going to be late for his own tournament…" Takashi gave a small laugh. "Well, that's ironic!"

"He told us not to disturb him." Kaito looked up at the attic. "Whatever it is, Astral's definitely involved, too; he looked like he really wanted to hurry and go up there." Nods from Shark and Kotori.

"But why wouldn't they want to be disturbed, ura?" Tokunuske's face was filled with genuine curiosity, but there was an evident hint of mischief in his tone, as if waiting for a reaction. 'That sounds rather… Suspicious. Are Yuma and Astral hiding something, maybe? Ura?"

Immediately, Kotori, Kathy, Anna, Shark, Kaito and Shingetsu all snapped their heads round to face Tokunuske with alarmed expressions. Upon realizing what they'd done, each of them slowly moved back to their former stances, a slight trace of pink tainting their cheeks.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Anna snapped after a moment. Tokunuske grinned.

"Well, I don't know, ura. What did you think I was meaning, ura?!"

"Yuma's definitely protective of Astral…" Kotori murmured quietly after a moment. Shark snorted.

"Of course he is. He can't afford to mess up when Astral's involved, or he'll die."

"Yes, but… You didn't hear him. Not long ago, when me and Yuma were in the hospital visiting Rio, she had another one of her visions and she said that someone was coming for the 'most important thing', and he gripped the key really tightly…" She averted her eyes slightly. "I heard him mumbling, 'My Astral'…"

Shingetsu's eye twitched, Kaito shifted slightly, and Kathy absentmindedly started playing with the corner of her dress.

"Who's this 'Astral' you keep talking about, anyway?" Anna blurted loudly, with a slight trace of jealousy. "It's probably nothing anyway. You probably heard wrong, birdbrain!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Oh, god…" Shark rolled his eyes. "They're fighting, now..?"

"It's… It's probably nothing!" Shingetsu's smile seemed too forced. "Yuma-Kun's probably just fixing his deck or something like that! It's nothing to worry about, nothing at all!" His eyes widened at his own words as he covered his mouth with a small 'eep'. "…Not that I'd worry, anyway! Ha ha…"

Shark sent a subtle glare towards the ginger teen as he murmured his reluctant agreement. "He does have a point, I guess… Maybe."

A few of the others uninvolved in the small staring matches shifted uncomfortably. Just what was going on..?

"I'm confused here," Tetsuo spoke up after a few moments of watching the girls, excluding Rio, shooting violent glares at each other and yelling, Kaito and Shark looking anywhere but the attic entrance, and Shingetsu hiding his face. "Are you trying to say that Yuma and Astral have a secret relationship?!"

"Why did you have to say it?!" Takashi whispered in a panic. "To summarize, you're going to make this worse..!"

Many panicked pairs of eyes were suddenly aimed at Tetsuo, who felt even more uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Umm…" He looked around the room for support. Rio didn't seem to be interested at all, sat on the edge of Yuma's bed, flicking through contacts on her D-Gazer aimlessly, seeming fed up with everybody. Tokunuske was whispering to Takashi, just loud enough for Tetsuo to hear.

"My bet was on Yuma-Kun and Shingetsu-Kun getting together, but I guess this makes sense, too, ura…"

"To summarize, you've started something big here, Tokunuske… This isn't good…"

"Yeah… Our ship's been sunk, ura…"

"…That's not what I meant!"

Well, it looked like he wasn't getting any help from anybody.

"-But why would you even think that they'd be a couple, nya?!" Kathy hissed. "Astral isn't even human! I agree with Shingetsu-Kun on this one, they're probably just rearranging their deck! You're on my side here, right, Shingetsu-Kun? Yuma wouldn't date someone who isn't human!"

Shingetsu stiffened, anger and alarm flashing over his face for barely a second before it morphed into a smile. "Yeah, exactly! No non-humans for Yuma-Kun!" Kathy turned away from him again, not noticing the violent glare he sent her way as soon as she was unaware of it.

"See?! Shingetsu-Kun agrees, too!"

"They've had plenty of time to sort through their deck!" Kotori yelled with anger. "I love Yuma! I don't wanna be correct! But I just don't think Shingetsu Kun can be right, here! Yuma and Astral have a bond much stronger than any of us could ever even imagine having with him, it's not that ridiculous think they might love each other!"

"You love him?! Oh, well the cat's out of the bag, now-"

_"You already know that I love him!"_

"Stop arguing, you two, before I smash down that attic door myself!" Anna growled. "I'm getting sick of this! Yuma's mine!"

_"You don't have a claim to him!"_

_"She's right!"_

_"Neither do you!"_

_"Why you little!-"_

"Idiots…" Shark turned in surprise to see Kaito glancing at the girls out of the corner of his eye. "I have no idea what's going on up there, but those three are being irrational."

Shark gave a brief nod. "I'll agree with you, there. To be honest, I think if anyone was going to date Yuma, they'd have to be blunt about it, anyway. He's a bit too oblivious. Flirting doesn't really seem to get through to him."

A slight grin appeared at the corner of Kaito's lips. "Telling him to stop trying to get involved with you doesn't count as flirting, you know. That sounds more like rejection to me." Shark glared ay him.

"What're you trying to imply?!" Kaito's grin widened, and Shark turned away, twitching slightly. "…Neither does hiding away and popping up to save the day when it's most convenient to you!" Kaito's eyes widened.

"…What?!"

Rio glanced around in annoyance, watching the others in the room. Kotori, Kathy and Anna were still bickering, Tetuso still looked rather uncomfortable, Shingetsu was making some rather odd, twitchy expressions with narrowed eyes that didn't suit his personality at all, occasionally murmuring Astral's name in distaste or shooting dirty looks at Kathy in a very un-Shingetsu way, hell, even Shark and Kaito looked to be having a slight argument. In fact, the only ones who didn't look too angry or annoyed were Takashi and Tokunuske, who seemed to be eagerly discussing the idea of this possible relationship between their friends at this point. After a couple more minutes of wondering why the hell Yuma hadn't come down to yell at them for making too much noise yet, she stood up, dropping her d-gazer with a clatter that drew all attention to her.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?!"

The other nine people in the room all turned to face her, alarmed at her outburst. She glared, before speaking up again. "Don't you think you're all overreacting?! Tokunuske, shame on you for starting this mess! And Kotori, you shouldn't encourage him!" She walked over to the steps leading up to the attic's trapdoor, everybody else quickly parting for the enraged Kamishiro. Grabbing the rope, she turned to face them all with a growl. "Let's just see what Yuma's up to before we assume things!" She pulled the rope down, and everyone immediately ran up the steps, freezing at the sight in front of them.

Yuma and Astral were surrounded by a large pile of cards, Yuma wearing a pair of earphones. They could hear the music from where they were standing, so it must've been very loud, explaining why he hadn't heard them yelling. Both of them stared at the others with wide eyes.

"I thought I said do not disturb?!" Yuma whined, pulling off his earphones. "We're trying to sort out our deck, here!"

"I told you they were still yelling," Astral muttered exasperatedly. "It was obvious that they were going to come up here, soon."

"Eh? But Astral, the music was too loud to hear you…"

Astral put on hand to his face is resignation with a sigh. "…I was talking to you through your mind, Yuma… You were ignoring me."

"Um… Oops?"

Yuma's friends were still staring. Shingetsu was the first to react, a small smirk appearing on his face as he folded his arms. "I told you so~" There was something seriously wrong with his expression, and his stance didn't suit him at all. Kathy was smiling in relief, letting out a small victory cheer, oblivious to the redhead's facial expression.

"See? Nothing to worry about, me and Shingetsu-Kun were right, nya~!" She frowned, being the first to see his expression. "Umm, Shingetsu-Kun? Are you okay?"

Barely a second later, he seemed to shake off his current expression, smiling cheerily again. "…Hm? Yeah, I'm fine! Anyway, are we going? Come on everyone, we have a tournament to start!" The others followed him down the attic, Shark idling for a moment.

"Don't take much longer, Yuma, Astral," Shark muttered. "You should've done that hours ago. Typical Yuma." Shaking his head slightly, he followed the others down the steps. Yuma and Astral blinked, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Uhh… What was that?!" Yuma laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "That was weirdly tense!"

Astral gave him an amused smile. "Your friends care for you a lot, Yuma. Even more than you think."

"And that's why they're such good friends!" Yuma grinned, gathering up their cards. "Come on, Astral, our deck should be good, now! Let's go and win this thing!"

"Yes!" Astral smiled warmly as he floated alongside Yuma to the steps.

"…Oh! Almost forgot!" Astral stopped, turning around curiously as Yuma pecked him on the cheek. He gave the astral being a cheery smile. "There! Thanks for helping me out with that, Astral! I love you."

Astral smiled back, interlacing their fingers, or best he could with his intangibility. "I love you too, Yuma."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh... Yeah. I hope it was okay! Please review, I'd love to know what you think, and reviews motivate me! And if there's anything that needs fixing, any of the characterization bugs you, literally anything at all, tell me! I'm used to writing for DM, not Zexal, so I really need to try and get used to this.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
